The electric ignition devices in the prior art have power source of cells for providing power to heat generating elements. In general, the heating generating element is electric heating wires. The electric power from the power source is transferred to the electric heating wires for being converted as thermal power. If the electric heating wires are hidden in a ceramic seat, the heat efficiency will be reduced. Thus, heat dissipation of the electric heating wires are large and rapidly, and longer time is required to ignite the lighting device. Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel ignition device of an electronic lighter which can improve the defects in the prior art.